


Who Could Trust a Traitor?

by AngstyZebra



Series: Tumblr Requests [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Hurt No Comfort, Other, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 03:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18421443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstyZebra/pseuds/AngstyZebra
Summary: Request from illusivedaydreamer17 (eluzivedreamer) on Tumblr: Can you do an imagine of Lance's s/o actually being a spy for the galra and Lance discovers that they were lying to him and the rest of the paladins the whole time. Make it angsty please!





	Who Could Trust a Traitor?

You swear you wanted to tell them. You were going to, you just needed some more time. But they found out before you got the chance, all thanks to Lotor.

They had him locked up in a cell somewhere low in the ship, and he had succumbed to giving the team information to earn their trust. It just didn’t seem like Lotor to do such a thing, and you didn’t trust it. But when you tried to warn the team about your concerns, they wouldn’t listen. 

They didn’t trust you anymore. How could they?

Lotor had told them of your secret, that you were a spy this whole time for the Galra Empire. Nobody believed him at first, not after everything you’ve been through with them. But you couldn’t find it in you to lie anymore.

So you gave in. You admitted that,  _ yes _ , everything Lotor was saying about you was true.

It hurt  _ so much _ to do this to all of them, Lance especially. You two had been in a relationship for almost a year now. It began soon after the team seemingly “saved” you from the Galra. You two just seemed to click so well together. At first, you only did it because you thought it might help to gather information.

But you’ve come to truly fall for Lance.

The look on Lance’s face broke your heart, but you had no doubt that your confession had completely shattered his. You knew his self-esteem was already bad enough. This was sure to break him, and you hated thinking about it.

But thinking about it was all you could do at the moment, stuck in your own cell now.

So far, every member of the team had come in at least once to see you. Well… everyone except Lance. They all wore looks of absolute disgust and sadness on their faces, shouting things at you in anger.

_ “We trusted you!” _

_ “How could you do this?” _

_ “You broke Lance’s heart!” _

Coran was the only one who didn’t yell. He looked on the verge of tears and spoke in a quiet, shaky voice.

_ “I’m disappointed in you.” _

Every word hurt, made you want to cry, but you knew you deserved it. You didn’t even  _ want _ to be with the Galra anymore, you just wanted your space family back.

You just wanted Lance back.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request from my Tumblr, angstyzebra. Check it out [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/angstyzebra)!


End file.
